Hawk
by Owari
Summary: They say the Red Tailed Hawk mates for life. Malik is conned into letting a female novice stay at his Bureau whilst she waits for her fellow Assassins to arrive at Jerusalem. Not sure where this story will go but come along for the adventure Malik x OFC
1. GO TO LAST CHAPTER!

Toda raba – thank you very much

Slikha – Sorry

Tiron – Novice

Lo – No

Zeh lo Ya'azor li - that doesn't help

Maspik – Shut up

Toda – Thank you

Mashu sheh-ani yakhol laasot? - is there anything i can do? (male)

_Al tidahg_! - Don't worry! (Female)

000

Altaïr couldn't suppress the smirk on his face, he was not sure if it was seeing the girl again, Malik's face or the impending doom that loomed over him that made the Assassin smirk. "Altaïr, which part of, 'The Bureau is a secret location,' are you taking issue with?" came Malik's voice – laced, oh so beautifully, with a hint of barely suppressed murder. It was early morning and the Dai had an intruder in his Bureau, a young lady to be precise. "Explain." He ordered as he gestured to her.

"Take your knife from her throat and I will." Watching as Malik stepped away but did not relax Altaïr sighed, "Malik, this is Shalini. Shalini, this is Malik Al Sayf." She gave the Dai a wave and a small smile before darting behind Altaïr – out of the way of Malik's blade range. "I met Shalini whilst in the east, Maria was very ill and I did not know where to go for a healer. Fortunately, I ran into her and she helped save Maria's life…She is from the Eastern Brotherhood which is apparently a _very_ old ally of ours"

"So there is a foreign Assassin in my Bureau because…" he let the word drag on for a moment, his hand making motions for the younger Assassin to continue as he still did not know why this person was here!

Altaïr pulled her around so she was in front of him, he rested his chin on the top of her head, her height being perfect for him to do so, "Will you really turn such a pretty girl away? …Yes, you would…forget that question. Malik, she needs a place to stay and I told her that if she were ever in Jerusalem to look for this place."

Now that she was no longer hidden from view Malik took the moment to look her over. She had short, sandy brown hair that reached just below her chin in messy waves, she peeked at him with large, almond shaped eyes, the colour of them reminded him of Turkish coffee and he couldn't help but notice the scar that curved under the right side of her face, just under her eye but above her cheek. "Do not think I will be easy on you because you vanished for two years, Altaïr – I am still mad at you." She giggled quietly into her hand when the figure behind gave a groan. "I am not having a girl in my Bureau! Especially one who knows at least twenty three ways to murder someone…are you completely stupid? Should you not be wandering the streets with the other insane people and shoving people around?" he looked at the female again and paused in what was going to be the longest damn lecture he was ever going to give Altaïr – she was looking at him. She was looking at him with the biggest, saddest look in her eyes, her mouth was in the most ridiculous pout and he swore that if he said 'no' he would be swallowed up by the ground and sent to a combination of every kind of hell. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" she asked innocently as she tried desperately to smother the oncoming smirk but the light in her eyes was giving her away.

"The kicked kitten face, stop it." He looked back at the man whose fault it was, "I am not, under any circumstances, not a chance in any life time, taking in strange women to appease you! I have work to do, maps to finish, reports to fill, Bureau chores, I have to get this weeks rations and I can not do this and watch her at the same time. Forget it right now because I will not be moved on this decision!" a long pause stretched out before Malik ground out at the girl, "Stop that right now!"

00

Shalini set down the hot drink on the counter beside Malik carefully, "_Toda raba_ for letting me stay. As soon as the others arrive in the city I will be out of your way. Not that I expect to stay here and be pampered – I can do or help with the chores and I am a decent enough cook…as long as you like eating the same thing everyday." Malik stared at her for a long moment and she took the hint; she was talking too much. "_Slikha_…I talk too much, I know." She felt awkward, when Altaïr had been beside her it was like nothing could hurt her and now it was just forced and a little too quiet for her.

"Not too much…you just prattle." Her face fell a little at the brutal honesty, "Enough with that face…" Malik half pleaded. He wasn't some gormless boy who would feel bad just because she was looking sad, "How old are you anyway." He muttered to himself.

Shalini perked up a little, "Seventeen."

"…I was not actually asking." Once again she looked put out, even though she had brightened when she thought he had asked her a question, he sighed and decided to humour her for just a little while, "I thought you were older…so how did you trick Altaïr into agreeing to give you shelter? Or is our great leader planning an integration of our two clans?" Though, he thought, that wasn't a terrible idea… he should mention that to the man on his return.

Shalini smiled, she liked appearing older than she was as it usually got her things she wouldn't usually be able to get…like alcohol and better missions. "Altaïr is a little protective of me; in my country I am a _Tiron_. I nearly earned Assassin title but my mission went wrong, I was stabbed in the stomach and probably would have bled to death if he had not come."

"This would not normally cause such protection from Altaïr…unless it was his fault that your mission went wrong. Is this the only reason he is willing to vex me on your behalf?" Malik asked as he sketched the market district with a practised hand, there was no reason he should have to stop working while he got to know his guest. He received no answer for a long while and was thinking of a suitable jibe to throw at her just as he looked up. The comment died in his throat – she looked sad with her eyes down cast and a frown playing on her lips.

"I was pregnant during my mission and I did not know…I felt ill, my concentration was off and I made mistakes that only a total beginner would make...I should not have taken that mission…I just wanted to impress my teachers." She saw Malik pause slightly before continuing and humming to show that he was listening. "I suppose Altaïr feels guilty because I was carrying his baby and therefore it was partly his fault I failed…How he figures that I am not sure!"

The Dai's hand slipped and he drew a line through the covered market as his head snapped up at the news. "He has a child?" he had not been told this, he was supposed to be the man's most trusted friend and Altaïr didn't tell him something so important? Shalini gave a little smile and began pulling her tunic up to uncover her stomach, Malik's dark eyes drifted down to the scar that twisted nastily on her skin and then back up to her brown eyes, which she averted. "I think I understand now." he murmured.

"It was a silly drunken thing…we were both new to that part of the east and did not realise that the sweet drink everyone was knocking back was alcoholic until we woke up wishing to die the next day…in the same bed." She took her cup and sipped on the contents in hopes to avoid his wide eyes, "He likes Maria more…so maybe it was fate. Either way, since then he has been watching over me when he can."

"Fate is very often cruel. On a less sad note; you are an Assassin? I am curious about that." She hopped up onto his counter, crossed her legs and nodded happily. Malik stared at her; there was a seat only a few feet away, why was she sitting on the counter like a child? "Comfortable?" she nodded at him, her left hand pushing his cup toward him as a silent order to drink it – she didn't make him a drink for the hell of it! Malik took the cup and examined it carefully – she was small and sweet enough but she was still an Assassin. Deciding it was safe enough, he tried it and had the urge to spit it out and tell her it was foul, "They do not teach you how to make tea in your clan then?" That was the least brutal he could be and her slight frown showed him what she thought of it. "We do not have female assassins here…hence the reason it is a Brotherhood. Are there many women where you are from?"

Shalini nodded slowly, "There are…one, two…Nadia…Sonia…" she went on muttering for a bit, counting each off on her fingers and looking as if she had to really think about it, "Eight!"

"That is not many"

She countered quickly after scoffing, "How many have you got?"

"I concede." Malik smirked at her small victory, "I would imagine you women would all be huddled together."

"_Lo_, we are not a gaggle of friends like in a village. My sister is a Rafiq in the fortress, she has the most important job as she over sees training, missions and rations…supplies too, I think. She has the best tactical mind I have ever seen…unfortunately it is not shared in our family line. Then there is Nadia, she is an informant and useless in a fight but if you want to know something she is the one to ask. Sonia…She is scary. She is more vicious and violent than any of the men!" she paused to shiver at a memory of the woman, "And then there are three other _Tiron_ – which I have nothing to do with…I bet those little vipers would poison their own mothers given half the chance! We are all different levels of skill and so are in with different instructors. We get thrown in with the boys and have no concessions; in fact we are pushed harder." She watched as Malik let a mildly surprised look pass over his face, it was obvious he was having trouble with the idea of women as assassins and doing his best not to look too cynical. "Do you have any siblings?" she asked out of the blue, "I do not get to see my sister often but we are still close."

He drank more of his tea, forgetting that it was awful and made a face, that was too deep a question for him. He had a sibling, he had had Kadar and he had lost him. it still hurt to remember, to watch novices trip over and think of the younger man, it hurt more than any phantom pain he had ever had in his arm – though, Shalini told him a painful answer…perhaps it would be fair. "I…I had a younger brother and he died the same day I lost my arm." The girl turned her gaze on him as he answered, where he expected to see some form of pity he only saw a look that said she was sorry for his loss and for that, he was thankful. "His name was Kadar."

"Altaïr has mentioned the name before. Sometimes he will see something in the market and remark that 'Kadar would have loved that'…I often wondered who this person was. He also told me that it was his fault you lost your arm but that you would still be able to kick me out of Jerusalem with ease – You will not throw me out will you?"

"Only if you keep talking and sitting on my counter." He said jokingly, "What are you? Some sort of fat kitten?"

"Fat?" she said shrilly. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened at the unintentional insult, "I am not fat! It is these travel clothes and I did not expect this place to be dryer than Assam…You are mean and I dislike you very much." She hopped down from the counter with a pout and an undignified 'humph' which caused the man to laugh at her. Thoroughly scandalised Shalini walked away to inspect the chess table at the end of the room.

Malik reigned in his amusement long enough to observe her sit on a pillow and toy with the pieces on the table. "I did not say you were fat. I was merely stating that cats sit on counters and usually a content cat is fat…I think of you to be about as threatening as a newborn kitten…that is also the runt, oh and meows a lot."

"_Zeh lo Ya'azor li_" she muttered sulkily before glaring up at him, "At home they call me 'Shalini Ha Neza Aduma'. The Red Hawk…because I am scary! I can air assassinate like a master."

"What do you assassinate? Dogs?"

"No…dummies…but I could…_Maspik_!" noticing her defensive attitude, Malik decided to stop teasing her in favour of pondering over how a teenage girl managed to almost earn her Assassin rank if she was so easily wound up. In fact, what the hell was someone so young doing taking part in such a mission? No one in the Brotherhood earned Assassin rank until they were at least twenty. They settled into silence again, luckily it was not awkward or uncomfortable and they were able to entertain themselves for almost an hour. Shalini got up after resetting the chessboard and approached the Dai silently, "Malik…is there somewhere I can wash and change or is it just these two rooms?"

Finishing the decoration he was adding to the map, the man glanced at her with something akin to curiosity; how would she react to the answer? "Just these two rooms. There is a basin by the fountain and it is entirely possible someone will jump in through the roof."

"Well, I hope they like what they see because I have sand in places I did not know was possible."

000

Altaïr watched Shalini as she flitted from stall to stall, she had no idea which ones she was looking for but she seemed determined to try and get everything on the list Malik had given them. It was a good chance for her to explore her new surroundings and let Malik get on with more important work than getting food. He had also nearly had a fit when he saw Shalini's outfit and luckily Altaïr appeared to take her away. It was earning her a few looks but this was how the female Assassins dressed in her Clan. She wore an outfit similar to his own, boots, hooded robes, arm bracers and a large belt that held her weapons by her side – though he had confiscated them. Instead of trousers though, she wore shorts that clung to her like a second skin and came down to mid thigh, her arms were bare instead of the usual long sleeved tops that the Brotherhood wore and the bottom hem of the hood was attached to gold lace that criss-crossed down to her chest to reveal what little cleavage she had. It was red instead of white and trimmed or decorated in gold – it was not discreet.

Where she was from the assassins were not a secret, they walked through the streets and were treated as local law enforcement. Here in Jerusalem she was being mistaken for some sort of exotic dancer…if he hadn't of taken her weapons the guards would have seen her right away. "Shalini."

"Yes, Altaïr?" she asked as she spun on her heel to face him and continue walking backwards with her hands clasped behind her back, "Is it about my clothing again? It is all I own, I do not see what is wrong with it…you look just as suspicious!"

"I look like a scholar and you look like a woman for sale – Shalini! Come back!" he hissed as he caught up to the woman who was suddenly walking away from him quickly, he grabbed her wrist to stop her going any further, "I was not calling you a whore – but what you are wearing is very suggestive in this country. I will buy you something more suitable whilst we are here."

She shook her head unhappily and frowned at him, "I do not want you to buy me clothing…can we just get this list filled?" Altaïr reached up and rubbed the crease on her brow until she stopped looking so perturbed, he agreed quickly to her request and asked her to read to him what was needed. "_Toda_, Alright…let us see…" she pulled the list from her pouch and stared at the neat script spread across it – Malik had beautiful handwriting! It was then she realised something, "I…I can not read this…it is in Arabic. Do not look at me like I am a leper, Altaïr! I can speak your language but I can not read it…argh, why am I in this country again?" her exclamation earned a few stares as she had been a little louder than their quiet words back and forth.

"Give the list to me." She handed it to him begrudgingly and they got to work on collecting everything that had been asked for. Of course she made him carry everything as punishment for something he was not sure he had even done but it suited them both as it made them look like a dancing girl ordering her carer around. They had nearly finished when Shalini began to suffer ever increasing cramps in her lower stomach. "What is wrong? Have you eaten something new or been injured?" he asked as he pulled her to a secluded spot and made her sit.

Shalini shook her head to his questions, she knew what it was but to tell him was going to be embarrassing even if he was her good friend. "Um…well…" she began and then paused. Altaïr was patient as he watched her fidget, her tanned cheeks turn pink and her mouth open and shut like a fish out of water until all that game out was pained groan. "It is…a female thing."

At her mumbled words Altaïr let out a sigh of relief, "You are behaving as if you will die, I am not a boy, Shalini, and I do know how a woman works. Come now." He took her hand and led her to the last few places they needed to visit, he noticed that the longer they took the harder she squeezed his hand and she was noticeably in pain. Upon returning to the bureau he pushed her over onto the pillows and she willing fell into them as he went about putting the shopping away. "Are you done with the reports yet?" Altaïr asked casually when Malik began taking a few things to put away.

"I have, for once I may get an early night because the informers have all reported in and gone home." A thump from the other room made him pause that line of thought, "What is wrong with her and why is she beating up defenceless cushions?"

"She is being how most women are with their monthly cramps…" though; she had never had cramps before. Not in the entire year he had known her. She would get a little moody and would try to assault him more often but that was all – was it just another mystery of the female body or something else? "I will leave this to you." He told the other as he stalked back to the other room, Shalini was huddled into a tight ball on the rugs and cushions; was it really that bad? Sitting beside her Altaïr shook her shoulder gently, "This is not normal for you…are you sure it is not something you have eaten?"

She huffed in annoyance, "It has been normal for nine months, Altaïr…a knife in the stomach does not go down well!"

At her snappish reply the Assassin drew back a little. He knew she didn't like to appear weak in front of others but this was ridiculous if she was in real agony. "This is because of that injury? Because of the miscarriage?"

"_Maspik_! I do not want to talk about it and you know that!" she ground out after shoving his hand away.

"It was my child too!" he snapped back before getting up and vanishing through the latticed roof. If he stayed he would upset her and the subject was too close to his heart to leave him unaffected. If she wanted to huddle into a ball and suffer than he would let her – he had tried to help her before his guilt made him leave her in the care of her Clan. Altaïr enjoyed his time with her, he enjoyed helping her train and talking with her but he was not ready to face her yet. He was only protecting her because her older sister had written him a letter oozing with hidden guilt trips that he had no choice but to help her integrate into the country – why ere members of the Eastern Brotherhood even moving there?

00

Malik sighed as he watched Altaïr vault, it was wrong of him to just runaway from the girl but he understood it was to keep him from saying something unbearable – which left him to pick up the pieces _again_! "_Mashu sheh-ani yakhol laasot_? I can get you something to ease the pain but there is not much that can be done for the internal injury." Once he ascertained a nod from her he went to make her something warm to drink, making sure to slip the herbs into it that would help her – she hadn't even been there a full day and already he had to baby-sit her! Malik had only been a few minutes but when he returned to her she seemed worse. "Here; drink this and put this where it hurts." She sat up and took the flask he had filled with boiling water and then wrapped a flannel around with a look of near awe, "I had a mission once that required me to protect a young girl who suffered these cramps for about three months – I learned more than any fourteen year old boy would ever want to learn. Also there is a rule in my bureau; do not bleed on my rug even if your guts are falling out."

"_Al tidahg_, I do not bleed…the healer in Assam is certain I will never have children so your rug is safe. This is not a big deal…it has gotten better over the months and it is probably my body healing." She drank from the cup and cringed at the taste, "Ugh! I think I want the hurt more than this."

"That is what I thought about your tea earlier."

Rolling her eyes she replied with false hurt, "You do not like my tea, you do not like my clothes…is there no pleasing you, Malik?"

"I did not say I did not like your clothes." He defended, "I just said you could not go out in them – I like them very much and maybe if you were older, had longer hair and bigger breasts I would find them very pleasing…currently there is not much to look at and so they are simply alright."

"I am going to cut off your other arm and beat you with the soggy end. Pervert!"

000

Another story…but I am too busy playing Brotherhood right now so…updates suspended until Cesare is dead!


	2. Chapter 2

Ma ahta oseh? – What are you doing? (female)

Aht mamash mihazbenet – You are such a pain (Male)

Toda – thank you

Ani kol-kakh miztairet – I am so sorry (female)

Bihgehinom ma aht osa – what the hell are you doing

000

"M-Malik! _Ma ahta oseh_?" She squealed as the Dai stood behind her and took her hand in his.

"I am sick to death of your disgusting tea and I will not drink another drop of it. So I am going to show you how to do it properly." He took the spoon from her fingers, "The first thing you do wrong is not letting the water boil long enough, this fire place is not going to exhaust its self…there are not enough leaves either." She watched him show her how to make it, he mentioned every fault she made when she usually made the beverage and he was being very distracting also! How was she supposed to learn with the man pressed against her back and his breath ghosting against the back of her neck? Shalini's hand rested on top of his and made his hand pause in the stirring motions, "What is wrong?"

"Your face fur is tickling my neck." She took his surprise to her advantage and escaped to a safe distance, "Beards are wrong."

"This is hardly a beard and I will have you know I like it this way – without I look about ten." He said defensively though took no offence, he had heard her often enough telling Altaïr to shave when he left it for a few days and she always watched curiously when Malik tidied up his carefully styled facial hair. "Little boys have bare faces and men have 'face fur' as you put it."

Shalini shrugged and smirked at the other, "Then why do you have face fur if it is only for men." Malik scoffed at her response but she could see the amusement in his eyes. She had been there for two weeks and despite being cautious of Malik, she had grown quite fond of him; they would often get into little childish arguments like this one, they played chess, had long conversations that left the Dai impressed by how clever this girl was and lately they had been training together in the mornings. "Anyway – where is my tea? Are you done yet?"

"_Aht mamash mihazbenet_…You will have to entertain yourself today as I have much to do." He handed her a cup and wandered back over to the counter with her padding along behind him. "I wish Jerusalem were not such a temptation to evil…it makes the reports endless and with so many people who need assassinating it is hard to decide who dies first. You can read some of the books behind me if you like."

"Are they all in Arabic?" he nodded absentmindedly as he pulled out his report book out from under the counter, "Then I can not read them, I was never taught to read Arabic…which is ridiculous because it is our second language after Assamese. It looks like a big scrawly mess to me, except yours." She carefully turned the completed map in front of her to admire the work, it was a little fancier than his other maps, it was decorated with an elaborate border and he had carefully scripted the areas and important landmarks. "You have pretty writing."

The Dai smiled as he wrote in the report book, 'pretty' was a little bit of an odd way to describe a man's handwriting but he took her honesty as a good sign. "_Toda_, I think maybe I should teach you to read though. It would come in useful if you plan to stay here."

"Are you adding that to the sword lessons too?" she asked sarcastically, "I do not believe you said I wield a sword like a monkey with a stick! I practically matched you with the short blade, throwing knives and stamina…that sword was too heavy for me! Where did Altaïr hide my weapons anyway? I can not fight with your clunky blades."

"A good Assassin learns to use anything as a weapon, if you lose your gear you must make do with something else – steal an enemy's weapon if you must. Besides, you should be ashamed of yourself…getting beaten by a man with only one arm."

"Excuse me but with a name that means master of swords I do not think I had a real chance…you are a higher rank than me – you could probably use your teeth and beat me at a sword fight."

"But you are smaller, faster and you have shown fore thought in your battle strategies; you could have beaten me at least four times. You wield the short blade like an expert and I noticed your own weapons are customised and beautifully crafted, your sword is plain and there is rust on it." There was a disapproving air about him as he worked, "You did not have a good relationship with your blade master, did you? I bet you would run away from the training ring and hide behind your sister; did you watch her train with the daggers? You learn quickly, your masters decided to ignore your sloppy swordsmanship because you were so talented at everything else."

Shalini stared at him with her mouth agape and her eyebrows nearly to her hair line. He was spot on! "How did you…"

"My little brother used to hate throwing practice, so he would hide in a tower and watch me train; he thought I could not see him. And Altaïr did not like water so he ran from lessons about swimming to learn stealth from the higher ranks."

"Did you ever run away from lessons?" came her curious question. Malik became distracted from his work as he looked up to meet her dark brown eyes, he had managed to write a page during their conversation and he was quickly losing the will to bother at all. In two weeks he had learned much about his guest, he knew how she would react to some things and he knew what hurt her. And somehow through her honesty and childlike curiosity she had wheedled information from him that he had never really shared with anyone else. They both knew the other's dirty little secrets and there was a comfort in that as well as fear – but most of all there was trust.

He thought on the question for a long moment, this was one of those questions that he considered private and he contemplated telling her. He could trust her; there was no reason not to. This was the girl he had stayed with during the nights she was in terrible pain and he had comforted her when she went up against Altaïr and lost. "We all had to have lessons from Rafiqs, we had to learn how to document missions, what certain flags meant what outside a bureau and generally just be prepared to be put into administration for when we were too old or injured to fight anymore. I refused to take these lessons. Why should I? I was the best in my class; I worked hard and studied all the time – why waste time doing a cripple's job? I was never going to end up running a bureau…" he gave a cursory glance around the room and sighed. He had been wrong and perhaps like Altaïr; pride brought this upon him.

"But Malik, you are more than skilled enough to carry on being an active Assassin…just because your former master put you here does not mean you have to stay! You are strong, you are smart and I think it such a waste to let you rot in here!" Shalini stared across the counter at him with such a determined look on her face that Malik felt bolted to the spot. She thought so highly of him and he was flattered that she wanted to defend him, that she believed so firmly in what she was saying – how could Altaïr say this girl was immature and treat her like a child? Could that fool not see past Maria and see what he had abandoned? A smart young woman who gave herself so readily to what she believed in.

A sudden yelp from the female novice made Malik snap out of his daze. She had jumped back with a look of surprise as she touched the tips of her fingers to her mouth – he had just kissed her! What the hell was he doing? And when had he leant forward to press their lips together? Opening his mouth to apologise Malik found that she beat him to it. "_Ani kol-kakh miztairet_!" she exclaimed as she became flustered, "It was just unexpected and I was surprised – I am such an idiot! Such an idiot…" her words were slightly muffled as she tried to hide her reddening cheeks from the man. Surely Malik was giving her a little peck on the mouth because she had said something kind to him – why did she act like he'd burnt her mouth?

"Do not apologise when I am the one at fault, Shalini. I should not have done that…I was not even thinking! I am the one that is sorry. I should not have tried to kiss you like that." He was the fool, was he so enchanted by her supposedly benign façade that he was reduced to an idiot? Yes, she was attractive, she was bright and funny, she could take care of herself and she was easy to get along with but she was eleven years younger than him! Her only romantic experience was with Altaïr and they had both been too drunk to even remember how they ended up in bed together. She didn't even know if she had given her first kiss to the Assassin! "What the hell am I doing!" he hissed under his breath angrily. He was supposed to be taking care of her, he thought as his fingers ran through his dark hair and he continued to berate himself silently.

Shalini was confused, was it not a simple 'thank you' kiss? Did he mean to kiss her properly like she had seen her sister do with other men? Was he embarrassed? She remembered when one of her comrades had been rejected by a girl how mortified he was, how he thought the girl hated him and thought he was worthless – she like Malik very much! She did not want him to feel that she didn't and she quickly tried to think of a way to fix the problem she was certain she had started. This was all very difficult…she was raised in the art of death and this romance stuff confused her horribly. Walking to the other side of the counter, Shalini tapped Malik's back and watched as he turned slowly to look down at her – he was too tall she realised. Luckily for her the Dai was still highly annoyed with himself that it allowed her time enough to grab his shoulder, stand on her toes and press her mouth to his before he had the chance to stop her, "That was all you wanted to do, right? So it is all well again."

Malik looked at her mouth with something akin to amazement, she was smiling up at him so sweetly that he found himself drowning in the feelings of wanting to hold her close and protect her from everything. He was a bad man. "No, that is not what I wanted." Her face fell suddenly as if he'd hit her and she lowered onto her feet again in an attempt to distance herself – was she wrong? He was such a terrible person. Malik grabbed her around her waist and pulled their bodies flush together, her hands tightening around his shoulders as she felt her toes nearly leave the ground as he pulled her up to his face and kissed her. She had gasped when he took hold of her and this allowed the Dai to tease his way into her mouth; his tongue at first flicking against hers in an invitation to play and as she tentively responded he took further advantage by deepening the kiss.

Shalini had no idea what to do. Did she move her mouth like he did, was she allowed to meet the teasing of his tongue with her own, did she stay as she was? She wanted to ask what she was supposed to do but that would mean pulling her lips from his and she just didn't want to! He seemed to pick up on her insecurity and slowed his pace to a near stand still – she was new to this…he had to show her and be patient. Without breaking the kiss he lifted her onto the counter, swallowing the surprised sound she made, they were level now and he could free his hand to rest on the back of her head and guide her movements. She soon understood how to respond to him, that all she had to do was follow his lead as their lips melded together and she realised it was alright to let his mouth slant across hers and that it was completely acceptable to let his tongue invade her parted lips. They had made a sort of a game of it; every time he pushed against her tongue to gain deeper entry she would push back. After what seemed like forever her left hand slid up his neck and her fingers found their way into his hair where she grasped the short strands gently, they tightened as she found her lungs devoid of breath – she needed to breathe but if they stopped…

In the end it wasn't her decision. Malik ripped their mouths apart so that he too could take in much needed air; he smirked when she followed his mouth as if their lips were magnetically attracted. Malik took a moment to look the girl over – surprised to see her looking as she did. Her normally wide, curious eyes were half lidded; her deep brown iris's masked by her lashes as she stared back up at him with a look he had never imagined she would give him, her cheeks were flushed, her lips were slightly parted and becoming kiss bruised and plump. It was enough to make him kiss her mouth again and again, the corner of her mouth, her jaw, behind her ear and finally her neck where she made a particularly pleasing noise as he nipped and sucked lightly on the skin. She took it back – Malik should not shave his face bare – not with how it felt against the sensitive skin of her neck. His hand found her waist again and he pulled her against him once more like a starved animal would pull its prey.

Between the wandering hands and deep kisses neither noticed the entrance of Altaïr until the man growled furiously from the door way, "Bihgehinom ma aht osa!" they tore apart as if the man's voice had been a bucket of cold water thrown over them. Shalini looked over at Altaïr like a scared rabbit, her fingers gripping the material of Malik's coat loosely as she was too stunned to fully let go. The Dai simply stared back at the angry face of his friend as if he did not understand the reason why Altaïr's eyes glared piercingly at him or why the man's mouth was drawn in such a tight line that they were nearly white or why he looked ready to slaughter. "She is a child, Malik! What are you doing? I ask you take care of her not to take advantage!"

"H-he – he is not!" Shalini stuttered quietly as she tried to redirect the man's anger, "And I am not a child! …I started this – I wanted to kiss him!"

"And he should have finished it! You are too young to know what you want – to even know what is good or bad for you! How much further would you have allowed him to go?" if she wanted him to take it out on her than so be it, he would make her realise that she had no idea what she was doing for her own sake! Her sister did not send the girl ahead to make a fool of herself and repeat a foolish mistake. "You do remember what happened the last time, do you not? You are not even going to be living in this city for much longer and you are willing to do something so stupid again? Perhaps if you thought about things before hand you would not have failed your mission!"

Feeling her fingers tighten and hook into his shoulders, Malik quickly jumped to her defence – this was not her fault! "Do not take this out on her, Altaïr." He said lowly as his body moved unconsciously forward as if to shield the novice, "As you said, _I should have finished it_, though what this has to do with you I am unsure. She is a woman, she is mature enough and smart enough to make her own decisions, she knows what she is doing and your blatant disrespect of her is rather insulting – she is not a child, she is not stupid, naïve or anything else you seem to think!" he paused slightly as he felt her hop off the counter and stand behind him with her head rested against his shoulder blades. "And how dare you bring up something to humiliate her with! From what I heard, you were both drunk and neither of you can even remember the night you mentioned – though you seem to have forgotten that you share part of the blame! She did not get herself pregnant, she did not fail her mission because of an error she made and was not the one who vanished after losing the child!"

"No, instead she can just make another – "

"She is barren, Altaïr! She is not having any children ever again." He cut in furiously, "If you paid any attention to her you would realise that she is not some emotional teenage girl, if you had not runaway you would know the extent of her injuries, if you were not so busy trying to avoid her and take care of her as you promised instead of dumping her here, you would realise that you should stop treating her like a weak little girl because you feel guilty! You made a mistake and you are doing nothing to make it right for either of you. Hiding will not make you feel better…you can not take away her weapons because you are worried she will be spotted with them – just guard her back if trouble finds her."

Altaïr opened his mouth to yell back at the man that he was so angry at but nothing came out. Malik was right. He smothered when he should have embraced. And now he had things worse between himself and the girl he had thought he knew much about, now she was hiding behind Malik with her face hidden in his coat and shivering as if she were terrified of their raised voices. He was the one she was supposed to hide behind and not from, "…I just wanted to protect her."

000

…REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Ahna – please (I beg of you kind of please)

Toda – thank you

_Ma ze_? - What's this?

000

Somehow Malik and Altaïr had found themselves shouting at each other again and during that time Shalini had escaped the Bureau and taken off in a random direction by the time they both scrabbled after her. "I will go find her."

"No." Malik snapped, "I will go. You will just make things worse…you are too wound up to even make it across the roofs without being shot down." There was no argument from the younger Assassin – he knew Malik was right. It was his biggest fault as an Assassin, he let his emotions blind him and make him do the wrong things. He'd always had a temper and he had no problem letting people know exactly what he thought no matter how much trouble it would get him into. His hazel eyes shot to the Dai in an accusatory glare; Malik was just as bad! "I know what you are thinking – I am angry as well but not at her and I plan to search for her on the ground."

"It would be better if we both looked!"

"So you even know where she likes t go in Jerusalem?" silence answered him and he almost smirked in superiority, "I though not. You may be Grand Master now but this is still my city, Altaïr. Stay here and think of a way to fix this."

He scoffed at that, "I was not the one practically devouring her on the Bureau counter. What were you thinking? I know there are girls barely even out of childhood being married off but I did not think that was your thing."

"I do not know what I was thinking! I was not thinking! And damn it, Altaïr, she is not a child!" he didn't want to waste anymore time arguing with the other – not when Shalini was wearing that damn outfit of hers and unarmed; he hadn't witnessed her hand to hand combat but he knew she was easily over powered which is why she had to learn to use her speed. Altaïr watched him descend the ladder and blend in with the busy street crowd, part of him wanted to ignore him and the other wanted to stay out of the way as he had been…he had run out of flags, Templers and citizens to busy himself with.

Malik searched for red, she should stick out in the crowd but then again; she was an Assassin Novice. He asked a few of the merchants he often dealt with if they had seen his 'cousin', none of them had but they promised to look out for her – especially the younger male merchants. He'd searched the market, that was the first place he thought she would go, he then searched the church area because he knew the buildings fascinated her as there were no Christians in her country yet, and now he was wandering through the rich district in hopes of finding her studying how people acted differently than Assam's upper-class. Maybe he was wrong to search alone? He knew she adored Altaïr and that she was usually quite tolerant of his 'older brother' like behaviour, she would have come back with Altaïr. But she may have hidden from him knowing he would be overbearing in his attempt of looking after her…the stupid man was clueless when it came to people! He hoped she would make herself known to him at least; they got on, didn't they?

Well, they must have been to have been kissing like it was the end of the world. Or had he taken advantage? She had admitted that she had liked Altaïr but he had liked Maria and after the complication of one drunken night they had separated to cope in their own ways…some of the Assassins at Masyaf had always said he and Altaïr were similar in many respects – that was why they argued so much apparently. Was he a replacement for her? Was she hoping…no…she was too kind to do that. Or she appeared to be. "Malik! Over here!" his head whipped to the hushed sound of Shalini's voice. She was hidden behind a building that had a wall around the little garden; he saw the flash of red vanish through the arch and knew it was her.

"We were worr – oh." He stared at the ground of the garden with astonishment. There were two, fully armoured and armed Templers lying on the ground – one with what looked like the stick of a broom protruding from a gap in his armour.

"I needed to be alone for a while, the run here was a huge help and as I was catching my breath these two wandered in and decided they wanted to play. I did not have any of my weapons and that one was to strong for me to get away from."

"Did they – "

"Leave themselves wide open for my foot to connect with their crotches? Yes." She looked at him a little helplessly, "What am I supposed to do now? It is not fair! My first kills and no instructor to see it! They were trickier than my test target…do I need to reimburse the owners for breaking their broom and shoving it through someone…maybe I can fix it." She pulled the wooden stick out of the man and studied the bloody end, "…they might not notice."

Malik blinked dumbly for a long moment as he looked at the macabre scene she had created. "Shalini, you are prattling." He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him, his dark eyes studying her carefully to see if she was hurt. She had no marks on her – except the mark he had left on her neck earlier. She looked a little frantic though, her fingers were twisting worriedly in the material of her robes, she shuffled on her feet and her eyes were huge. Her pupils nearly swallowing the brown as she looked at him with what he could only describe as scared. Of course. This was her first human kill – something she had been trained to do but not what happened after. "Listen. When you make a kill, you vanish from the area, hide, run or find a Bureau. Do not hang around. You leave the bodies; forget the damage you may have caused during the fight and never dwell on it. Do you understand?" she nodded slowly and took a few deep breaths to calm the panic she could feel clawing up her throat.

He took her hand and led her out of the garden; he kept alert for patrolling guards and kept to the back alleys until they were in the middle district far, far away from the dead men. "I improvised…I stole his sword but I could not lift it. I threw a pot at his head and the clang his helmet made must have disorientated him. I want my daggers back, _ahna_, Malik, let me have them back."

"You should not have to beg for your things. When we return to the Bureau I will return them to you…will you in return wear something less conspicuous?" he looked behind him as he continued to lead her back, she looked a little annoyed at the request but she mumbled that she would see if there was something else she could wear, "_Toda_…it will get Altaïr off your back at least." A tug on his hand had him stuttering to a halt as she dug her heels into the ground. They had stopped only a street away from the Bureau in a narrow alley way that had a passed out drunk in the corner, "_Ma ze_?"

Shalini let go of his hand and went back to fidgeting with her clothes whilst staring at his boots. "I do not want to fight with him anymore…he will always win and we are supposed to be friends. Sometimes we get on so well and others he is treating me like I am five. If our baby had of lived I bet he would be by my side out of duty while pining away for Maria. Instead he is still by my side but out of guilt…how are we supposed to heal if he is trying so hard to keep me out of danger like I am a fragile doll. I bet he is only angry at us because I might get hurt."

"Shalini…about earlier…I do not know hw to fix it. I understand that you are frustrated over your situation with Altaïr but I really am not a good substitute for you."

"Substitute?" she gaped at him, "You are not a substitute! You two could not be any different if you tried…there is no comparison! How dare you think that! Is that what you think? I am some sad kid that did not get the thing she wanted so is content with something similar? I thought you understood me better than that, Malik! I thought…I have had enough! I am going home and my sister can shove her tactical manoeuvres up her – " her rant came to an abrupt stop as Malik pushed her against the wall and covered her mouth. She was being too loud and if she continued further there was bound to be nosy guards around to hear her.

She stared at him still with a hint of annoyance but the longer she looked the more her anger dissipated. Maybe it was Malik's no nonsense façade, the way he always appeared to be calm and collected – even when he was yelling at Altaïr he had seemed so in control, his attitude in affect making Altaïr's rage dim. She had always thought his eyes were black, which was silly because she knew how his lips felt, what his skin sliding over hers felt and she knew that his coat was a deep blue as opposed to black. It was ridiculous for her only now to realise that they were the deepest, richest brown she had ever seen – Altaïr's seemingly gold eyes paled in comparison…but she wasn't comparing them. Shalini thought she was going to drown in his gaze, luckily his voice broke her out of her descent, "If I remove my hand do you promise not to yell anymore." She nodded and he removed his hand. "Good. Now is not the time to decide what we are going to do because you might choose to use me just to piss him off."

"Malik…do you really think I think so little of you? I do not know what words to use but i…I respect you more than anyone I have ever known – including my sister." She pressed her mouth to his whilst he was still so close and sighed when he pulled away reluctantly, "As far as I am concerned we do not need fixing. I am going to pursue you mercilessly and the only way you will get rid of me is to kill me! By the time I am finished you are going to be gender confused!" she watched the shock slowly blanch his face at her words, as if he had realised he was stood in from of stampeding horses, "But I need your help with Altaïr first…or actually. Just let me hide behind you whilst he vents."

This time she took his hand and began leading him to the Bureau – Malik followed behind her in a stupor.

000

…she's probably going to rape him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I have said it before and I will say it again. All mistakes, .i.e. spelling/half a word/missed word/repeated word or random stuff I miss when I type at 3 AM in the frikken morning; will be corrected when the fic is finished! I really do appreciate when people comment on my grammar/spelling/running sentences(what ever the hell one of those are) But I can not fix them unless people copy and paste the thing I have done wrong and show me the problem I can not improve. Thank you.

_Ma ze_? - What's this?

000

"Sit." Shalini flinched at the commanding tone of the Dai but sat back on the pillow to face Altaïr on the other side of the little chess table. "We all agreed that neither of you were getting up until things are well again between you." He reminded them before turning to Altaïr, "Reword what you just said."

The Assassin exhaled through his nose, this was foolish – she wouldn't listen to him and he was trying to ignore her. "There is nothing more to say. You are here to help set up the Eastern Bureau; Zipora sent you ahead so that you could learn the terrain and help the others when they arrive…so far all I have seen you do is sit around all day."

"Because you will not let me go explore without you! You are hardly ever here! You are supposed to be helping me…is that not why you told her that you would make sure I was looked after?"

"That and the letter I received from her stated that if I did not help she would cause complications for me, I was not aware you would be such a complication."

"Me? How am I a complication? I have put up with you being an arsehole ever since I arrived, if you did not want me here than you should have said instead of trying to become my keeper! I let you confiscate my weapons and I nodded like a gormless doll at every request you made of me and I have been very patient!" she stood again and this time Malik said nothing, mostly because she looked so enraged, what would she do he wondered. "How do you think I felt? I had to come here all on my own, then you abandoned me here and drop in to check on me every now and then…we used to be such good friends, Altaïr. We both did something stupid and I have forgotten it and forgiven it so why will you not too?" Altaïr looked away from her, grateful his hood hid his face and that she could not see his clenched fists under the table. "If you were so upset about losing our baby then why did you not stay and at least help me bury it?"

"There was nothing to bury…It seemed pointless…and besides you were too ill with infection to even know if I was there or not."

Shalini wandered over to one of the book cases and fiddled with the books there, she pulled one out and flicked through the pages just to admire the borders and decoration on the pages. Altaïr assumed that was it, she would say no more and simply sulk. He stood to leave but her voice stopped him after only three steps, "It was not pointless…it actually made me feel better. There was a life that was taken and it deserved a proper burial, to have something that said 'I was here'…I will not forget but with at least a mark of existence in physical form I will not have to let a sad memory fester inside me." She placed the book back on the shelf and glanced at him, "You did not even come back to see if I was alive. Zipora said that not two days after you left I was recovering; I was up and walking within a week…all you probably remember is me dying in a corner. Then when I arrived here you did not ask how I was."

"You were alive…surely that was all I needed to know that you were recovered." He defended.

Malik spoke carefully, they had come down from their yelling but it was a fragile balance that his words could easily topple over, "If you had of asked, you would not have been so surprised to know she is no longer capable of having children and maybe if you had spoken to her instead of treating her like a package to be delivered you would not have been so over protective…you would know that there is no blame."

"…I know. I…I should have done things differently…" he admitted quietly, he had no defence against these accusations and he was tired of fighting them. Though Malik had no right to speak, "but what about you, Malik?"

At this Shalini interrupted, "I am going to wait for him to fall asleep, tie him up and make him do whatever I say – unless that is prohibited?" both men stared at her in shock at her brazen words, "Please Altaïr…can we not just make up and carry on? I still need to scout outside the city and I need you to have my back." The hazel eyed Assassin walked past her to the back of the room and began pilling some of the bricks from the wall.

He had hidden her weapons there and now he begrudgingly pulled them out and passed her each one, "Two daggers, one short sword, wire, throwing knives…those claw things and your sword. Please, wear the ones that can be concealed." She placed them on the table beside her and after watching Altaïr place the stones back and stand she threw her arms around him. "Stop that…Malik would have given them back anyway."

"It means more because it is you giving them back." She said as she pulled away, her happy face making the man sigh in exasperation and make an excuse that he had to deal with a pair of Templers he had seen roaming the rich district. "I might have killed them…Malik told me to leave them where I had killed them – no one saw but I broke the owner's broom when I shoved it through one of them."

"…a broom?"

00

Because of the disturbance earlier in the day Malik did not finish his work until late that night. His back ached from leaning over his books all day and his eyes hurt from squinting in the sparse candle light he had been working by. After putting everything away he made his way to the main room, shedding his coat and outer white robes as he went. Shalini was curled up on one of the giant pillows like a cat in the sun, or in this case the moon, Malik smiled at her sleeping form as he began removing his boots. The moon was directly above the room and caused enough light that the Dai was tempted to wash quickly by the fountain, would he wake her though? He knew she could sleep through the day easily enough with the sounds of life from outside…no, he decided, he could wait until the morning.

"Malik?" she mumbled sleepily, her eyes were still shut and she was still, "Have you only just finished?" shifting on the pillow, Shalini rolled onto her back and stifled a yawn with her hand whilst regarding him carefully. He looked exhausted and by the way he was rubbing his neck he was obviously in some sort of discomfort, "It is because you hunch over your work that you have aches…would you like me to help?"

"Are you going to tie me up?" he asked with a smirk. Shalini giggled at the comment but shook her head, she then sat up onto the pillow and gestured for him to sit in front of her, "It is not necessary…go back to sleep."

Shalini huffed slightly, this man was impossible – or was he avoiding her? Not that she wanted to rush into anything but she didn't want to be ignored or have him uncomfortable with her. They had not even spoken about the episode earlier; was it a mistake? Did he enjoy it as she had? Or maybe she was an awful kisser! She was slightly surprised as he dropped down as she had asked, "…Your neck?"

"Yes." She placed her hands on his neck and began massaging the tense muscles there, "You looked a little sad just now, are you still upset from arguing with Altaïr?"

"…I think things will be better now, at least I hope they will be and we can stop being so awkward." She pushed particularly hard on a knot and Malik moaned as the painful spot was relieved – she was amazing! "See, I told you I could help. Malik…?" he hummed quietly as she worked her magic, "Am I a bad kisser?"

He choked on air for a moment, his head turning to look at her with surprised eyes, "inexperienced but no…no, you are not a bad kisser. Shalini, what are you thinking? I do not regret kissing you but I am unsure of where you want to go from there. I will tell you though; I am not looking for a permanent relationship, I do not want love and I am leaving what you want to do to you." Her hands paused on his shoulders, fingers tapping lightly as she seemed to think over his terms, "I enjoy your company and I find you very attractive but you are young…this must be your decision."

Her hands slid down over his shoulders and down his chest as she hugged him from behind, "Our profession does not really permit long lasting relationships. One of us could get killed or go mad…I do not think I know any Assassins that have been together for a long time – my sister has two lovers."

Malik smirked, "I do not share."

"You will not have to worry, I do not think I would have the courage to approach another man…you are frightening enough."

Malik pulled away from her embrace and turned around fully to look at her, she sounded so timid and the fact that she had admitted fear of him had him a little agitated. "What have you to fear? I would never harm you…if you do not want anything to do with me then just say – I will not be offended in the least and we will forget all about this." Here eyes stared at him for a long moment before she shook her head at what he was saying, "Then…what is there to fear?"

"I am not afraid of you. As you said, I am inexperienced. I do not know what I am doing and I am nervous…I…I can kill a man, Malik. It was easy to do so earlier and as frightening and as exhilarating as it was…kissing you, trying to get the courage to do so is so hard! I can tell you every place on your body that would cause you excruciating pain but I would not know a single pleasure spot." Her fingers ghosted along his jaw and she looked at him pleadingly, "I can not lead in such unfamiliar territory…can I ask that you kiss me?" Malik smiled slightly at her tactic, her uncertainty endearing but a clear warning that he could not take liberties. He leant into the soft touches of her fingers, letting his mouth rub across the digits before leaning in and pressing their mouths together.

This time she did not think it awkward or unnerving, this time she practiced everything he had taught her earlier and she felt as if it had been forever since they'd last kissed. Despite her brave face and confident words of pursuing the older man, Shalini wasn't sure she would have the guts – perhaps it was too soon to even contemplate being with a man. She remembered nothing from her encounter with Altaïr and yet her body seemed to know that something so blindingly pleasurable had happened that it sought it out on instinct. She pushed at Malik's chest until he let her push him down onto his back. Pulling away, Malik asked, "_Ma ze_? I thought you were frightened."

"Not of you." She insisted. Her hands ran down his clothed chest to the hem and nudged it up over his stomach. "My mission for coming here was to map out new territory – so I am mapping." Malik chuckled at her metaphor use, if it made it easier for her, than he would play along. At first she did nothing but place her palm flat on his stomach, marvelling at the way the moon light played on the ridges of muscle that all male Assassins seemed to have; her skin was a shade lighter than his and her hand seemed so small when seen on the expanse of his belly. He was warm under her hand, his breath came out in easy pulls and reminded her that what she was touching was very real and not some dream she had cooked up. He was soft and warm and he was firm – he didn't seem to mind at all that she was sat on him. "Is…is this alright?"

He took her hand, and much like the tea making he taught her earlier, he guided it over his stomach and across his chest. His long sleeved top riding up higher than she would have dared alone. "I will stop you if you hurt me." He reassured gently. Shalini smiled down at him as she let both her hands rub along his skin, 'mapping' every ridge of muscle and every scar like a mountain or a river. "I will also stop you if you are hurting yourself."

000

…No sex for you! …now let me play brotherhood in peace!


	5. Chapter 5

Shalini hugged the thin blanket to her and tried to pretend Malik was not there behind her, that his arm wasn't wrapped around her middle, with his hand covering hers as it rested against the pained area of her stomach. It was more embarrassing than she could bare but she didn't have the heart to tell him to go away. Didn't want the warmth emanating from behind her to sleep elsewhere for the remainder of the night. "It would have gone away." She muttered into the large pillow. When Malik had told her he would make them stop if either of them became uncomfortable – he meant it.

"Does it still hurt?" she hesitated for a long moment before sighing and nodding, "Exactly. I was not going to continue whilst you were in so much pain; it was too soon to start any of that in the first place. I should have probably tried harder to stop you." He waited for some semblance of reply but nothing came, he wasn't sure what to say exactly or really what to do. Somehow her gentle exploring of him had become heated and frenzied, her shyness of the entire situation evaporating as she became a burning, sensual being that Malik had barely been able to contain. They had ended up naked on the bureau floor, the entire world lost to them outside anything but their kisses and then she had practically begged him to take her. She had been past the point of caring when her body demanded the satisfaction it had forgotten.

Malik had barely put up much f a fight. Her eagerness and the way she had been behaving made him forget she was new to what they were doing and he had been thinking too much with his dick to really think it through. There was the obvious discomfort to begin with, the burning stretch as he carefully pushed into her and once that was over she had seemed content. It wasn't until his first initial thrust that she nearly screamed – he had thought to stop but she kept telling him it would be fine; that she just had to get used to it. She had distracted him with small kisses and the sharp nips she had discovered he enjoyed along his neck, tricking him into continuing at a slow pace and at the same time pulling his attention away from the slightly pained grimace she was trying to hide. It had worked…until he had unintentionally pressed down on her lower stomach, just along the scar, and that time she really did scream. The Dai refused to listen to her then; with his other senses more alert he was able to see how much she was hurting and he had made them stop.

They had separated and whilst she covered herself and he located where his trousers had been thrown; he made another discovery. "You are bleeding." That had really seemed to be enough for her. Shalini had turned a bright shade of red, wrapped herself tighter in her blanket and rolled over onto her side. And now he was lying behind her trying to comfort her. He understood that she was mortified, she was frustrated as well but he would not allow her to be discouraged. "There are other ways to enjoy each other, Shalini. It does not always have to come down to this conclusion…just be patient and let your body heal a little longer."

"It has been over nine months!" she hissed angrily – was he trying to patronise her or was he really just a jerk? "Surely if my skin had mended than the rest of me should have as well! …maybe I am just not meant to be like other women."

"Meaning?"

"I…I can not have children, I fail at cooking and making tea, I have killed any plant I have ever owned and now I can not even please a man…really, what use am I? I might as well just join the mountain patrol." She huffed indignantly.

Malik exhaled loudly, "is that not the part of your Brotherhood that lives in the wild and do nothing but assassinate?" she nodded and he wasn't sure whether she was truly serious or not, he wanted her to turn around so he could at least see her eyes but she wouldn't look at him. "You seem to forget that you are a trained Assassin. When other little girls were learning to cook and clean, you were learning the art of stealth and how to wield a blade. And whilst they were gardening and running errands, you were learning to read, write and speak other languages…it took me a long time to get the tea blends right and I still partially burn anything I cook." He dropped a few soft kisses along her shoulder as he continued, "Children…for a male Assassin; children are easier. He may still continue his work, knowing that his wife is at home with the baby and that the only worries he has are getting home alive to them and keeping them from his enemies. A female Assassin…I think is different."

Shalini glanced over her shoulder slightly, unintentionally giving Malik room to nuzzle against her neck, "Why different?" she asked him.

"You either want to be a mother or an Assassin…you can not do both. There will come a time when you will want to stop killing and gathering information and just settle down. Can I ask you something?" after getting her permission he smiled slightly against her neck, he had had an inkling for a week now about the other's older sister but it wasn't appropriate to ask. "Why is your sister a Rafiq?"

"She had a baby, his name is Nikil and he is a pain. All he wants is his mother all the time, if one of his fathers picks him up and tries to take him away he screams for her. We tried him on a wet nurse just so she could go back to work but he refused milk from anyone but Zipora. To be honest…she is no better. They thought making her work closer missions would make it easier to care for the child and keep her busy but she spent her days pining away for Nikil…so they made her Rafiq so that she could keep him with her." Shalini loved her nephew but he was blind to anyone who wasn't his precious mummy. "Turns out she is the best Rafiq they have had in fifty years."

"Does she complain that she can no longer do what you do?"

"No. but she never really wanted to be an Assassin in the first place. Where as I do!"

"So then it does not matter that you can not cook, clean, do laundry or keep a plant alive. And you obviously do not want a baby tying you down so early in your life. And as for pleasing men; give it time. I do not enjoy sex with someone who is not also enjoying it – it rather defeats the purpose…you will not please anyone by ignoring your own pleasure for theirs." She relaxed, finally, and let him bring her closer to him, "So enough with your little pity party…it is not like you are missing a limb."

"You will be missing another limb if you do not stop being so damn 'old and wise'," she threatened lightly, now enjoying his teasing lips along her skin. He had made her feel a little better, made her realise that she would have always of been pining away for the thrill of the hunt if she had of become a mother and to be honest…she had never really wanted a domestic life with a husband and sixteen children. Having babies wasn't what made someone a woman, or being a good wife – and she would have to be patient with her other problem. She would agonise over being a useless human being in a few months time if she wasn't having sex by then. That was if Malik even wanted to wait around for her that long!

A quiet lulled them into an almost sleep, it was late and they were both tired and slightly frustrated at this point. Sleep would have been welcome. Shalini was almost there when Malik's chest rumbled against her back as he asked sleepily, "Did you say Nikil has more than one father?"

"My sister's lovers are twins…you can see the problem she might have."

00

Altaïr dropped down through the roof, his eyes widened slightly as he realised he was going to land on the young woman and he quickly kicked himself off the wall to avoid her. He landed with a heavy thud of his boots and turned to tell her off for sitting in the middle of the room – until he realised she was asleep. She had not even stirred at the heavy sound he had made landing. "Malik? How long has Shalini been like this?" he called through to the other room; not once taking his eyes from her.

"All morning, I thought it best to let her rest…if she is still asleep by lunch then I will wake her." he looked up at the sun above and realised it was actually noon by now. "I do not have the heart to disturb her though. Especially if she is still so deeply asleep." Malik leaned against the doorway and watched her as well. She had been up briefly at dawn to train with him but there had been a few problems; mostly she was still aching horribly in her lower stomach, much like her cramps but not as painful or as spardonic. He had told her to sleep it off and without an argument she had promptly gone back to bed…after he made her drink something with an added ingredient.

"Is she ill?" Altaïr asked as he knelt by her side and rested his un-gloved hand on her forehead, "Has she been awake at all?" Malik' eyes avoided Altaïr's as the Dai tried to think of what to say. If he told the truth it would cause another row between all three of them, usually he would not care about fighting with Altaïr – he sometimes wound the younger man up on purpose. For her sake though, he decided to lie…partially.

Malik did not have to hide his features as much as most of what he said would be true. "I may have hurt her." hazel eyes flew to him in anger and Malik raised his hand in defence. "I have been giving her a few lessons, reading, tea making, sword training and a few other things. This morning things got a little out of hand and I put too much pressure against her stomach…agitated her wound." In fact. He had not told a single lie at all – Altaïr could just make his own assumptions! Of course it helped that she was dressed and Malik didn't specify what 'other things' were.

"What with? Your blade?" the younger Assassin snapped as he tried to gently shake her awake, "You realise there is blood on her covers, does agitate mean, 'accidentally stabbed'"

"There may have been a 'blade' involved…" he said cryptically as he stood up from the frame in case Altaïr threw something at him for his riddles. "I assure you, Altaïr, she is fine. The blood is…not from a serious injury and she is simply tired from the herbs I put in her tea this morning."

"You drugged her also?" Altaïr shook her a little harder this time – he had to know she was alright and that he wouldn't have to explain a body to the Easter Brotherhood. Malik was tempted to send the man away to get a few things from the market just so he could brief the woman on what he had said to Altaïr. Too late though as Shalini's brown eyes opened blearily and she regarded Altaïr with a blank look, "It is noon, you must get up and eat something."

Shalini moaned unhappily s reality hit her again, it was too bright, her head was foggy and she was still in a little discomfort – luckily it seemed to be fading. "No…not unless there is something sugary involved." She whined and turned onto her other side, immediately regretting it as pressure flared up inside her again. The woman shot up into a sitting position, knocking Altaïr onto his backside in the process, the pain went as quickly as it came – she would have to be careful for a day or two. "…now I want two sugary things and something to beat you with for waking me up!"

"I am not the one who injured you; make Malik your fetch and carry boy." Altaïr groused as he got up and glared at the other man, this was his fault so why was he not being yelled at? He stared down at Shalini for a moment, watching as she finger combed her hair and looked around the room as her alertness returned. "I was planning to take you with me to Acre for a few days but if you are not up to it, I will take you another time."

"No!" she exclaimed quickly, "I am fine! I want to go – when do you want to leave? I can be ready in no time at all!" she practically threw the covers aside and got up to collect her travel clothes.

Altaïr reached out and grasped her wrist to stop her flitting about, "After lunch…I still need to find you a horse and make sure you are actually capable of travelling the distance after this, 'blade incident' this morning." Malik took a swift breath and wished he could catch Shalini's eyes to warn her f his half truth. She must have been still tired from her drug induced nap because she simply stared at Altaïr as if he was trying to be funny and said;

"Is that a euphemism?"

000

…Yay…travels with Altaïr. On a random note – Shalini hasn't written to her sister since she arrived in the country…that must panic an over protective sister…probably enough to…oh say…_visit_~


	6. Chapter 6

Tizari – be careful (male)

gimme! - tavili!

000

Altaïr ran up the wall of the Bureau and waited for the girl to follow. Shalini told him to wait just a moment and jogged back into the main room where Malik was clearing up, "Hey, Malik." The Dai turned his head to ask what she wanted and ended up with her mouth on his for a long moment before she pulled back with a smirk, "I will see you in a few days…do not get into trouble."

"Fool," he retorted but smiled lightly at her, "_Tizari_ and try not to piss Altaïr off, he will probably leave you in the desert and then what will you do?" an impatient huff came from the roof and Shalini waved at the man before rushing off. Malik shook his head after he had heard them both leave the roof, he had things to do, missions to write up and payments to make. Hopefully he could get that done in peace without the distraction of Shalini and her huge, pleading eyes or Altaïr's constant glaring – though Malik was grateful that the man could be incredibly dense at times. He had not even thought into the girl's comment about euphemisms…which would have been slightly uncomfortable.

Hours passed, informants dropped in and out with useful bits and pieces and Malik finally got round to tidying the bureau. "Master." Malik looked up at the novice shyly entering the room, "I saw something most strange." After being gestured to continue, the boy shifted uncomfortably and glanced up at the roof entrance. "A woman dressed in red and gold was wandering around the poor district this morning, a baby in her arms and two men by her side in matching colours…their faces half covered. At first I thought her to be a princess of some sort with her guards."

"What changed your mind?" Malik asked with more interest now, "What has made you so nervous?"

"She…she was stopped by Templers and they led her to a secluded alley. They thought she was someone important…one of them tried to touch her child and – it was so quick! One second his hand was reaching and the next it dropped to the ground – completely severed! Well, that caused uproar with the others…but they were dead before a sound could leave them. The men with her moved like us." The novice looked at the roof again nervously. "She saw me…well; I think she did because she never actually looked! She sent one of her followers after me and I fled…he never got near me though and I escaped."

Malik smirked at that, the boy's face turned confused and he practically begged to know what was so amusing. The Dai walked around the other and pulled a piece of parchment from the collar of the boy's hood – neatly pinned. "He let you escape." He waved the paper at him and opened it, "Dear Dai." Malik began to read with an amused tone, "I put a precious delivery on a boat two months ago, to be retrieved by a 'friendly scholar' and cared for. I have received no word of thanks for my generous gift and am not sure if it was delivered safely. So I see fit to retrieve the gift in compensation. Your Sister Rafiq." He put the letter down and sighed, "It looks like Shalini forgot to write home. Do you know where I can find these assassins?"

He looked at the novice after a long silence and blinked dumbly. The poor boy was several shades lighter and visibly shaking – his eyes seemed to have tripled in size also. "…h-he…he got me! That demon was…I did not even escape!"

"Novice."

00

The ride to Acre was taking its toll on the young woman after five hours in the saddle. Her side hurt, she was too hot and she was uncomfortable in her saddle. Altaïr had barely said a word either; his only two conversations with her had been concern over her injury and praise for the soldiers she had killed when they were spotted. He had seemed very impressed with her – he had said he barely recognised her as she fought. Apparently it was as if she were possessed or so focussed on the task that all her clumsiness and softness left her. Tired of the silence she decided to break it, "Altaïr…what would you do if Malik and I…got serious?"

"Tell your sister."

"What? That is hardly fair!" Shalini sped her horse up to match Altaïr's pace, "What is really the problem?" she asked as she tried to peek under his hood.

He huffed in annoyance, "I…I think the pain of rejection would be too much, if things went wrong it would destroy everything."

"I would get over it." She said in her defence. Altaïr turned his head slightly to look at her, his eyes burned amber in the sun's light and it was almost like looking into him for a moment. "You – you think _I _would hurt _him_?" he nodded. "He already told me he does not want a relationship or an emotional attachment… I think he would not care if I lost interest."

"You are wrong. Malik is…he seems as if he does not care, like nothing can touch him and the world can not hurt him. As if he holds contempt for everything that moves. It is simply a mask that he wears." He paused to take in her reaction, to see if she would say something in the other man's defence – she remained silent but thoughtful. "Malik loved Kadar…he raised him and trained him, fed, watered, protected and would have done anything for him. But no one could tell…I knew, Kadar knew and three others. To everyone else it looked like Kadar was a burden and that Malik was always ignoring him. Malik is a very private person with his feelings; he watched his parents killed and has always thought, 'if my father's enemies had not seen how much he loved my mother – they would not have harmed her'…hiding his feelings is a safety switch."

"So…are you saying he cares for me?"

"Malik has a weakness for vulnerable things. Kittens, babies and people weaker than him. If he yells at the younger novices it is simply because he cares. He watches you constantly – I have seen it. Maybe right now he sees you as a younger sister…something to anchor himself to…" Altaïr knew he was saying too much, that if Malik ever heard any of this – Altaïr would be very dead. "I think he is lonely."

Shalini shook her head at him, "He is stronger than you think, he has people in and out of the bureau all the time, he is always busy with something and he goes out often."

"Informants are in and out. Have you ever seen them stop and chat? Most of his actual work is done by lunch and after that he reads or draws his maps or trains and when he does leave – does he talk to anyone? Does he visit someone or go out for anything other than supplies? I wish he would come back to Masyaf, I wish he would stop pushing people away and…maybe settle him down – there a plenty of women waiting to be married off. He is not able enough to go on missions; he can still fight, I know he can and I know he keeps himself well honed but he needs two hands to ever be able."

"You are wrong. He could instruct or go on smaller missions! Why should he be forced to rot under piles of parchment like an old man! Oh. Wait…you want to make him a married old man doing paperwork. I thought you were his friend."

"I am his friend and I know a hell of a lot more about him than you ever will!" he shot back. He knew she would lose her temper like this and it only went to show how naïve she was. "I offered him a place as an instructor and he refused. It would be a bigger insult to him if he were sent on novice missions." He stopped his horse as it became upset with their raised voices, "We are both closer to thirty than we like, this is when a male Assassin should be looking for a wife to give him children before it is too late to carry on their line and they get killed. I have Maria. Malik…he has not even looked at a woman since he lost his arm nearly three years ago – if I do not force him to get out of the bureau and into a marriage then his line stops…he has always wanted children – that is why you should not get involved…you have nothing to give him."

00

Malik sat on a bench in the middle district three days in a row since receiving the letter, no one had approached him yet but he knew Jerusalem was a large place for three foreign Assassins to search. He threw another sweet date into his mouth and sighed, this was becoming tedious and he was beginning to think he had dreamt the whole thing up. "Tavili!" Malik looked to his left and found a small boy teetering on his feet and reaching for the sugary fruit that was just out of reach. He looked around for a parent but found no one in sight that appeared to be watching the boy, blue eyes fell on him and once again the demand was issued, "Tavili!"

Usually he would have let the boy have one but the red clothing with golden lining gave him away, "No, Nikil. Not until your mother reveals herself." The baby glared angrily for a long moment and then fell down onto his backside in what was going to be a very loud temper tantrum. The crying was mostly for show, the yells for his mother an obvious attempt at blackmail on the man who was denying him; it lasted for barely a minute, a man picked him up and immediately began muttering at the baby to be quiet, "You would be the one who pinned the note to my novice?"

"No, I was left to clean up the mess – would you shut up, Nikil?" the baby whined loudly at the man, "your mother will execute me if she finds you crying…" it was no use and the man addressed Malik again, "You are not an easy man to find and your men here are not easy to follow." Malik opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the over excited squeal issued from the baby's mouth, from behind the man holding him his mother seemed to materialise from nowhere. She took him into her arms and almost like magic the boy settled and forgot all about the dates he had wanted. "He made him cry."

"You told him to shut up." She countered with a smile before sitting beside Malik, "you look suspicious…go away for a little while." The man huffed at her bossy attitude but left her to speak with Malik all the same. "My package, Dai?"

"On its way to Acre with Altaïr last I saw it." He offered Nikil a piece of the fruit and he took it gratefully, "She is well, there was a little tension between her and Altaïr but it seems resolved…unless one of them is now dead in the middle of the desert because they found something else to argue about." He glanced at her with more interest now, she looked so similar to her younger sister – she was curvier, her hair was waist length and her face seemed more mature; her general presence was different too. He felt as if she could kill him and not bat an eyelash, her confidence was overpowering and everything about her seemed to demand obedience. What a frightening creature. "She has also killed two Templers, unaided, whilst here…I think her test is passed."

Zipora shrugged at that, she was not the one who got to decide who became an Assassin and who remained a novice. "She never failed her original task – if Altaïr had…no. it does not matter either way. I am not here to dredge up the past or cause any trouble." She turned slightly to look at the Dai directly, "The master of the Eastern Brotherhood died a week ago, the new master…well, let us say that many of us do not agree with his plans. Our previous master gave me the responsibility of finding somewhere safe for our brothers and sisters to go in the event of his death – seems he knew of the trouble that would come. I need Shalini's mission to go faster; we need somewhere now so that those who want to leave the 'new order' can do so. We will probably lay low for a few years and then resurface – I would appreciate directions to Acre."

"A few years? As in 'no contact or sightings'…that seems foolish. Cowardly almost."

"Then what do you suggest? I am at a disadvantage; I do not know these surroundings, customs and we are certainly not used to being reported to guards…we will go from celebrated warriors to…are you outlaws here?"

"Not outlaws. But it is better that we do not parade around the streets – we work for the people, not the guards or rulers here." The woman huffed in annoyance causing her son to look up at her with confusion and then at Malik angrily – it was obviously his fault! She didn't like being called a coward, even if she knew it to be true, if it were up to her she would find the biggest tallest tower and make it as obvious as possible that she and her brothers lived there. "Since meeting your sister I have learnt much about your order. It is not unlike our own and to be honest…I think we need more people." He watched as Nikil stopped glaring at him in favour of curling his sticky fingers into her clothing, "The Brotherhood weakened when our old master betrayed us, it has made new recruits difficult to find."

Zipora turned to stare at him, her face resembling uncannily the curiosity that Shalini often showed him. "Are you…are you suggesting an alliance, Dai?"

"No. Integration."

000

Yep…I made you wait for a pointless chapter because I was busy kicking Cesare's puny behind! …and strangely falling in love with him at the same time…


	7. READ ME FIRST!

!This story is now under deconstruction!

It is being replaced by ASSAM TEA in the M section.

I apologise for this inconvenience and further explanation is at the bottom of Chapter one of ASSAM TEA.

Thank you and I hope to see you there!


End file.
